Instant Noodles
by lunarstar07
Summary: [OneShot] [SyaoSaku] Sakura's making dinner again... And the outcome doesn't look good.


**Instant Noodles **

by lunarstar07

**:D**

A tall, handsome man in his twenties opened the door, only to be greeted by -

"DADDDDYYYYY" A loud, high-pitched voice screeched, her distinct voice echoing through the hallway. A room door flew open and a young 5 year old girl with her dark chesnut hair tied up in two high ponytails came running out, through the hallways into her father's arms.

Li Syaoran smiled, hugging his young daughter, Shika, he gently carried her up into his shoulders while he made his way to the couch before putting her down.

It has been six year since he and Sakura got married, six years since he moved out of the Li mansion. He had stumbled upon this apartment, which overlooked the sea and was surprisingly, very spacious, with 4 bedrooms, the master bedroom, Shika's abhorring pink room, his study and a spare room which was often occupied by Eriol who decided that crashing in with his Cousin, Sakura and his niece was a lot more fun that staying in a hotel.

"Daddy look! I just drew this just now!" Shika grinned, her emerald eyes sparkling. She held up the A5 piece of paper she was holding onto earlier. Shika had recently taken to drawing, now the house was filled with drawings, all framed up on the wall.

It was a typical, normal family portrait. A cute little girl with two pigtails in the middle, holding onto her hands were her handsome ( duh ) father and gorgeous mother, all of them seemed to be smiling back at him - if Shika had actually drew mouths for them.

So _typically, normal_.

Then Syaoran frowned, "Why does my hair resemble a mop?"

Shika stuck out her tongue and giggled, as she rolled around on the couch.

Syaoran gently poked her in the ribs. "Shika!"

"Because your hair _is _a mop, Mommy said so, See?" She pointed to the squiggles of brown on the paper and then pointed to his hair.

"Mommy even helped me, you know, to make it more... "She paused for a second, "Mop-ish"

Syaoran sighed and loosened his tie, while Shika grinned to herself looking again at her masterpiece, admiring her work.

_Its so like Sakura to teach her these. _

And then, Syaoran realised something, something was amiss in the picture, tilting his head, peeping over Shika's tiny shoulders; Syaoran studied the picture more carefully.

And then his smirked, his typical mischievous, i'm-up-to-something smirk. "Then what this? Shika-chan?" He asked, pointing to a certain black circle with a handle on 'Sakura's' hand, the black circle even had smoke coming out of it!

Shika giggled once more, "Mommy's making dinner! I'm predicting that's how its going to turn out!"

"Shika i heard that, go wash your hands and get ready for dinner!" A voice says sternly, coming from the kitchen.

Shika pouted. Syaoran bent down and whispered into her ears, whatever it was, it caused Shika to giggle and run to the toilet to wash her hands.

Leaving his briefcase and tie on the couch, he unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt and made his way to the kitchen, only to finding his wife at the stove, frowning at the frying pan. He smiled, as he crept behind her, and hugged her from the back. She gasped and then laughs at her husband, before turning around and giving him an apologetic smile. "Syaoran.. I think i screwed up again." Sakura bit her bottom lip, giving him the best puppy eyes she could muster. He smiled, _I thought so_, "Its okay Sakura, you'll get it someday."

Sakura smiles and then sighs, this wasn't the first time this happened, well, it had happened a lot of times before, it was, the third time this week. "I wanted to make Fish & Chips, i put the fish in and the next time i knew, it turned black, _black, _Syaoran! I think it was a problem with the batter, I couldn't remember if it was supposed to be egg white, yolk or both ... And the fries didn't exactly turn out good, because Shika was talking to me and telling me about the funny dress Yoko's mother wore when she came to pick Yoko up, which made me forget totally about the fries ..."

"I get it, Sakura. Its alright, really. Why don't you just make Instant noodles, with Vegetables and Luncheon meat?" He smiles, because this is the _only_thing she can make decently apart from fried rice.

"Really?" Her eyes brighten.

"Yup, I guess i'm craving for it."

Sakura then kisses him on the lips, before throwing away what looks like the remnants of the fish, you can't really tell though, its all burnt and _really_ black.

Syaoran then carries his briefcase into the study, and then makes his way to the room, where his changes into something more comfortable.

He comes out a minute later in a shirt and a comfortable Bermudas. Shika is already sitting down at the dining table; she turns around and winks at him. Syaoran winks back at her, before sitting down too, at the dining table. Sakura emerges through the door connecting the dining room and the Kitchen with a pot in hand, she gently places it down on the placemat before smiling widely obviously proud of herself, "Noodles with Vegetable and Luncheon Meat!"

Shika then smiles and claps her hands cheerfully. "Yay! Noodles!"

Sakura helps them scoop the noodles from the pot into their bowls, while Syaoran opens a bottle of red wine.

"Cheers?" Syaoran says, lifting his glass of wine. Shika and Sakura smile and gently lifting their glasses too, producing a Clink sound, followed by a Clunk.

"My cup makes a different sound! And your drink smells different from mine!" Shika says, pouting. Syaoran and Sakura look at each other, laughing gently, they decided the not tell Shika that her cup is made from plastic, not glass, and that she's drinking Ribena while her parent's are drinking red wine.

"Just eat, Shika" Sakura says, lifting her noodles to her mouth.

5 minutes later, Syaoran is laughing at his daughter's face, while Shika frowns at him, oblivious that she has soup and noodles around her mouth, and Sakura, trying hard not to chuckle, bends down and helps her daughter wipe her mouth.

The Li family, then has yet another wonderful dinner of instant noodles and red wine, an uncanny yet wonderful combination.

_I think we're having noodles for dinner again, Shika must pretend to be happy and like it, or mommy will be sad. If you do a good job, I'll bring you out for ice cream tomorrow. _

**:D**

**End! **

**10Nov07**

_Disclaimer: CCS apparently doesn't belong to me._

This is officially number one, of Hoshi Hanabi, my one-shot/drabble collection! I hope you liked it. If you hadn't noticed, The last sentence in Italics, is the little secret between Syaoran and Shika. ;) (1106 words)


End file.
